


Overflow

by haliae



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Bartender Mitch, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haliae/pseuds/haliae
Summary: "You STILL owe the bar, Avi."
Avi keeps renewing his debt on Mitch's bar. He goes there every week to pay his former tab and leaves without paying his new one. Mitch texts him every week telling him of his debt, but Avi never truly pays. Until Mitch corners him and demands an explanation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my lovely Momo. <3

" **You STILL owe the bar money, Avi** "

Avi frowns as he receives the text. Of course, he knows this and it doesn't make him feel any better. It's not like him to have debts but then again, he never faced such circumstances before.

His phone chimes again and the man raises his eyebrows. The owner of the bar never texts twice. Or thrice.

" **I can't let this go on** "

The second text says.

" **Come over to the bar today. We're talking after it closes**."

Avi sighs and a fourth text appears while he stares at the screen.

" **If you don't appear, I'll deal with it however I please**."

The man gulps and closes his eyes. He can probably find some excuse, tell him he's very sick right now but he dirtied his image enough. Besides, Avi has no wish to be sued over a bar tab that he keeps renewing.

He texts an affirmation back so there's no way he can give up on this later on. Avi waits impatiently for the night to fall thickly over the city and waits until it's late enough for people to have an unhealthy amount of alcohol on their blood and the bars to entertain the idea of closing. And when he thinks he waited enough, he takes an uber to the bar he's been visiting constantly.

Avi remembers being in awe when he first found it. The bar is located on the second floor of a building with narrow, wooden stairs giving access to it. There is a small balcony in front of glass doors that reveal the low light of its insides. Tall tables with equally tall chairs are scattered around and there are a few couches pushed against the walls. Two pool tables with lamps hanging low over them are always surrounded by people talking loudly over their glasses.

Everything is black shining against orange and yellow light, except for the bar. Shelves rise from behind the black marble counter, sheltering different bottles that are lit by all shades of colors. It's beautiful and colorful and it never fails to daze Avi, especially when he's very intoxicated.

But what's – or better, _who_ – really leaves Avi in awe stands behind the counter, running to and fro to see to all of his customer's wishes. He's taller than most, built in a very similar to Avi himself. He's lean muscle wrapped around a lithe frame so one can mistake him for fragile if they fail to give him a careful eye. His arms are bare now, revealing fascinating designs of ink stretched over olive skin.

His face is dangerous and sweet, with lots of angles framing androgynous features and dimples and smiles of perfect teeth that make Avi's heart beat erratically inside of his chest. He has big, dark and piercing eyes and perfect eyebrows.

His hair is only fringe swept to one side, the rest of his head shaved to thin dark hair. When Avi met him, his whole hair was one shade of very dark hair, but now it's a faded purple with blonde streaks peeking from under the colored ones.

His name is Mitch and he's breathtaking.

And he also happens to be the owner of the bar Avi stands in – the bar Avi owes money and the person that has been texting him every week for the past two months.

It began in an unlucky night. Avi stumbled over Mitch's bar and ordered drink after drink until he was passed out against the cold marble counter, unable to remember his own address, much less his credit card password.

Every week he comes then and pays his former bill, only to drink again and leave behind a different debt. It's not a classy thing to do, he knows of it, and he also knew that sooner or later, Mitch would confront him. It's surprising that it took two months for him to do so. He's unsure of how to stop his habit but now, he thinks that Mitch will help him to do so – even though he thinks it won't be a pleasant experience.

"You came." The beautiful voice calls his attention, however, it's not accompanied by the charming dimples Avi's expecting when he settles on one of the stools by the bar. "Good." He glances at the watch on his wrist. "The bar will close in an hour and a few. Would you like water or juice while you wait? Maybe some soda?" Avi opens his mouth to suggest something to calm down his nerves but Mitch is quick to interrupt him. "I'm not selling you booze tonight, Avi. We need to talk and we can't if you're going to be drunk."

Avi frowns and thinks of arguing, thinks of telling Mitch that he will only have one drink, but in the end, he just nods. "Water is fine, thank you."

One hour goes by very slowly. Avi tries to lose himself on the EDM songs that are humming through the speakers or in some strangers' piece of conversation, but he ends up losing himself on his own thoughts – which, fortunately or unfortunately, were plagued by the bartender moving in front of his very eyes. Avi swallows thickly, grateful for his water when Mitch's black skinny jeans make his mouth go dry.

A few minutes short of the closing hour, he excuses himself to the bathroom. He doesn't really need to go, but he really feels like he should try to calm down. The anxiety is making him chew on the inside of his bottom lip and Avi knows that he's very close to drawing blood from it. He splashes water over his tired eyes and runs a wet hand over the back of his neck, leaving a few damp curls of hair behind.

When he walks back to the bar, the few clients had left. Avi can see Mitch wiping the counter and then putting a few bottles back on the shelves, seeming to not notice Avi standing there. Another man is taking over the tables, cleaning them and putting the chairs over them. He does notice Avi and comes towards him.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but we're closed now so—"

"It's fine, Chris." Mitch says from behind the counter, a small smile on his lips. Avi doesn't know who he's smiling at. "He's the one I told you about. The problematic one."

There is a somewhat mocking tone to his voice but Avi doesn't appreciate being called problematic. The man – Chris – narrows his eyes and looks from Avi to Mitch, then back to Avi.

"Do you need me to stay?"

"No," He dismisses the employee with a shake of his head. "I'm sure I can deal with Avi."

It sends a chill down his spine, the way Mitch says that and slowly smiles. Chris gives him another stern look before sighing and grabbing his coat. "Okay." He agrees, heading to the glass doors. "Give me a call if you need me. Bye."

"Bye!" Mitch says and Avi waves timidly, too intimidated to say anything. The purple haired boy looks at him now and he doesn't seem anywhere near pleased. He sighs, brushing his hair from his eyes just to have it go back to the same place. "Let's have a seat."

"Sure."

Mitch makes his way around the counter and sits on one of the couches and Avi debates for a while if he should sit beside him. He decides against it and instead, sits on the cushions in front of Mitch. And as he does so, he immediately regrets being under the piercing gaze of Mitch's. He feels his cheeks warming up and looks down, finding a very interesting spot on the floor next to his shoe.

"Avi, I... Look, I will be direct. I don't know what's happening to you, but it's been two months. I let it slip the first time because you were drunk out of your mind. I shouldn't have let it slip the other times." He sighs. "I thought 'Look, he has money! He'll pay!' but every night you go out of here with a new debt and honestly, I can't let this happen anymore. So either you pay me and don't end up owing me again, or I won't sell anything ever again." He looks at Avi expectantly, waits for an answer, and when nothing comes he huffs, clearly annoyed. "I know it's harsh, but being sweet to you really don't fucking work and I have to text you every fucking week to remind you fucking owe me money! I was trying to be polite, but I can't think of any other explanation than you taking advantage of what I said to feed your vices, and..."

"That's not it!" Avi says in such a strong voice that it surprises even himself. His emerald eyes are big and desperate and confused and it confuses Mitch even more. "I would never... take advantage of you."

"Then what the hell are you doing?" Mitch asks and his tone stings. "You're doing this on purpose! You think I won't kick your ass when you don't pay me just because I said that I l—Just because of our past. But I swear to God, Avi. This has to be over. You gotta pay your damn tab and find another bartender to carry your drunk ass home."

"I don't want to find another bartender." He replies with a serious look on his face and a heart hammering against his chest. He has to do it but he never imagined he would do it while sober.

Mitch looks at him with murderous brown eyes, his brow furrowed as he processes what the hell Avi means. He seems to never be satisfied with his thoughts and it seems to only drive him angrier. The silence stretches and none of the boys breaks it for what feels like hours. Mitch sighs and raises his index finger at him but his eyes didn't soften.

"Avi." He emphasizes the name, speaking everything very slowly. "I am about to punch your face and honestly, you're too pretty for a black eye so stop saying things you don't mean."

"But I do mean it, Mitch, I—"

"No!" Mitch snaps, standing at once as if the couch started catching fire. One hand of his rest against his waist and the other rubs at his face, a dry laugh leaving his lips. "I thought you were different, I—" He sighs, seeming to struggle to find the right words. "Listen, you can't keep playing with me, with my feelings. It's not right and I'm fucking tired."

"I'm not playing. I swear, I treasure them."

"You treasure them?" Mitch's voice is almost a scream now and he looks at Avi with hurt on his brown eyes. "You fucking left!"

-

_Two months ago_.

That night, everything tasted sweet and warm. Avi's hands were roaming against his bare skin, taking laughs and moans from his lips and Mitch felt completely content. He nuzzled against the soft beard on Avi's jaw and fisted his curls on his hand. They laid on his bed and forgot about their clothes and talked about absolutely everything and nothing. They stole kisses and sipped the coffee that ended up staining Mitch's sheets.

Mitch felt warmth on his chest looking to those emerald eyes and he felt his heart tight. Finally, he thought, finally he found someone to hold his affection. He didn't think it'd be possible, not after the succession of bad relationships and the disappointments of Tinder. But that sweet and warm man was kissing him and making him feel special – _treasured_. He felt silly and romantic while they kissed between smiles until it was more teeth than lips and they ended up curling over themselves in a laughing fit.

That night, Avi held him close and Mitch just poured out his feelings into those little three words.

"I love you." He whispered and curled his fingers around Avi's shoulders.

Those shoulders grew stiff and cold then and when Mitch moved to look at him, his green eyes were frozen. His lips were parted in shock and Mitch felt all the warmth leaving him at once. He called the man who caressed him like the sweetest of lovers but he just shakes his head and gets up, hastily pulling on his clothes. Mitch frowned and reached for him.

"It's okay, you don't need to say it back." He said and it was true. "Just stay."

"I need to think."

It was the only thing Avi said before storming out of his apartment and Mitch let him go and let his shoulders slump forward in disappointment. That night ended up with a bitter taste on his tongue and warm tears on his cheeks.

He saw him on the next day, however. Avi was slumped over his bar, drunk and boneless and Mitch fantasized he would call for him and declare himself in drunk and slurred words, but it never happened. Avi stayed quiet while Mitch nursed him back to sobriety. They slept on the same bed but in the morning, Mitch found only cold stained sheets and a cup of coffee on his bedside table.

Mitch texted and texted without a reply until the next week. Avi paid and Avi drank, repeating what happened the former week. Mitch started sending him home instead of bringing him to his. He started calling his sister or his friends or anyone to drag him from his bar. He started texting only to tell him how much he owes. He started to get used to the ache on his chest until the day he decided he had enough.

-

"You fucking left and then you came back not to talk to me, but to empty my vodka bottles!" Mitch says, frustrated and hurt and incredibly angry. "So you don't get to tell me you treasure my feelings— that you have any consideration for me if you don't show it." He sighs again, trying to regain his composure. "Avi, I swear... I don't mind if you tell me you're just messing with me. Just tell me the truth. Why are you doing this?"

"I..." He tries again. He really tries to explain everything that spins through his mad mind of his. Avi feels like running again, but just because he can't really organize his thoughts into understandable sentences. "M-Mitch, the truth is that..." He stutters and fails, emerald eyes falling to the floor once more and Mitch shifts his weight, too annoyed to let the silence stretch even more.

He shoves his open hand under Avi's eyes and the man finally raises his eyes to look at Mitch. He has stern eyes and his jaw is locked and his palm is shaking just slightly.

"Pay me." He says. "Pay me and then leave."

Mitch doesn't look like he'll listen to anything anymore and Avi twists his bottom lip under his teeth before reaching for his wallet. The other boy visibly relaxes at this and Avi pulls the bills and crumples them on Mitch's palm when he holds his tattooed hand.

"I didn't want to pay because this way I'd always come back." He starts talking, eyes set downcast. "I'd always have a reason to. I'm a coward, Mitch. I'm not open and sincere like you are. I'm scared and as you said, I run away." Avi sighs. "I was making sure that I wouldn't run away until... Until I told you. I thought that if I drank, I'd have the courage to tell you—to talk to you. But I never... I would never gather the courage so I wouldn't pay and... That's... That's why..."

The boy is very quiet for a while but he doesn't pulls his hand from Avi's. He's looking at the man with narrowed eyes and they don't have the anger of before. He seems rather confused now.

"That sounds like a shitty plan, to be honest." Mitch finally replies and moves to sit beside Avi now, their hands still connected with the dirty dollars between them. "What are you so scared of telling me, after all? I told you that night that you don't need to tell me you love me or whatever. Hell, we can be... I don't know, friends? If you want that. You just can't keep on being a bad customer."

Avi grimaces and finally looks again at Mitch. "I don't want to be a bad customer." He takes in a deep breath. "And I think... I don't... Want to be friends." His free hand caresses Mitch's cheekbone softly. "Unless you fuck your friends."

At that, Mitch starts laughing. He looks at Avi as if he lost his mind and maybe Avi did, but it's hard to mind it when dimples are flashing and bell like laughter is ringing on his ears. Mitch looks so beautiful Avi feels the urge to pull him close and cover his lips in the sweetest of kisses, but he can't do it just yet. So instead he watches as the purple haired boy wipes at his eyes, sniffling softly while his shoulders still shake gently.

"So, you want to be fuck buddies?" He raises his eyebrows. "You didn't have to be drunk to tell me that, you know. You're very hot." Mitch shrugs. "And I didn't hate you. I hate you a little bit right now, though."

"Sorry for hurting you." Avi says. "But what I wanted to say... It's not that I want to be fuck buddies, I..."

"Are you into kinky shit?" Mitch asks and Avi grows more frustrated. "I'm fine with that. Oh! Are you into roleplay? You wanted this thing to be a scene or something?"

"No, Mitch!" He feels his cheeks burning and hides his face on his hand. Maybe frustration is more powerful than alcohol. "I... have... feelings..." He struggles again.

"Is this part of the scene?"

"No! Fucking shit, Mitch, I wanted to say that I love you."

Silence.

"Oh."

Mitch's eyes are wide and his chin fell. Avi's face grows redder by each passing second, realization dawning and he finally pulls his hand from Mitch's. He did it. He never told anyone he loved them. Of course, he did so to his family. Avi tells he loves his sister and his mother and father, but he never told a lover he loved him. That's because he was never convinced of loving anyone before.

When he first saw Mitch, he knew he had a crush. He knew the crush got stronger and stronger when they flirted and when they were on casual dates. The months stretched and he felt a deeper kind of affection for the beautiful boy on his arm but he wasn't sure if it was love. And he was scared of such a strong feeling. He was scared of everything it implies and he was scared to hurt and to be hurt.

So when his heart reacted violently to Mitch's whisper that night, he knew he needed time to think. And the more he thought, the more convinced he was that what he felt was love. He started to relate to love songs and all those words of love and it was terrifying. Avi thought of going to Mitch to tell him that he loved him and tell him that he was terrified of what that meant but ended up too drunk.

And that always repeated. Until now. And as an irony, now he is very sober.

"I was... I _am_ terrified. I don't know what to make of this. I don't think... I've ever fallen in love before. So I just... Made all this mess. Mitch, look, I'm sorry. I don't expect anything anymore, I just wish that you'll forgive me."

"Okay." Mitch says slowly. "This is the most honest you've been with me in weeks and I appreciate."

"But?"

" _But_ ," He pauses. "You messed me up and that won't go away just because you told me you love me. Which I appreciate and honestly, I wish you told me that two months ago because if you did I would probably be kissing you right now and entertaining the idea of letting you fuck me against the bar counter."

Avi's ears go very pink at the words and the images that flood his mind. It doesn't help that Mitch has this wicked smile spread on his lips that makes him shiver cold and hot.

"I need to think, Avi. And... I don't know, we need to... We need to talk more then. Because I can't be afraid that you're going to disappear on me and do shit like this again."

"Okay." Avi nods. He doesn't know what he's expecting now. "That's fair. I'm sorry I hurt you, Mitch. I really do."

"Yeah, yeah, big daddy." Mitch says and rises from where he sits beside Avi and the man feels much colder now. "Now, off you go. I need... some time... to process this. I'll text you."

Avi nods and stands up, looking at Mitch without a clue of what to do. "Can I... Can I give you a hug?" He asks and Mitch's eyes soften when he nods. Avi finally smiles back and wraps his arms around Mitch's body, breathing in his scent and basking on his warmth. It takes too long for them to fall apart but none of them mind. "I love you, Mitchie." He whispers and Mitch can feel the low rumble of his voice against his own chest, making the boy sigh.

Mitch doesn't reply, still hurt and still lost but he smiles at Avi, fingers tracing delicately over the features of his face. Avi is so beautiful it makes his heart ache and ask for him. With a shuddering breath and a dimpled smile, he steps back, letting go of Avi.

"I'll... wait for your text, then."

"Yes." Mitch says and watches as the long haired man makes his way to the doors. And then he bites on his bottom lip. No? Yes? " _Fucking hell_... Avi?"

The man turns around just in time to hold the boy that throws himself on his arms. Their lips meet with a sigh of relief for both parts and it's a hungry kiss at first. Hands are gripping and curling around muscle and hair, lips and tongues sliding against each other, taking and giving. However, somewhere between loud groans and pants, the kiss slows down to one that is gentle and lazy. They can pull out at any moment but they keep kissing, lips swollen red and cheeks tinged pink.

It's Mitch who pulls out with eyes still closed and a blissed smile. Avi chuckles and leans in to press a close mouthed kiss over the plush lips earning a giggle from the other man. And then he presses a kiss to his cheek, over his dimple. And his nose, his chin, his forehead, his temple—

"Okay, okay, that's enough." The purple haired boy manages to say between his giggles and he steps back, escaping Avi's arms. "We already had our cliché scene, now you can go. You're distracting me!"

" _I_ am distracting _you_? You're the one that suggested sex on the counter _and_ kissed me, and..."

"Yes, because you're too beautiful and I can't help but let my thoughts wander! Go, now! You have to earn my forgiveness, it's not going to be this easy!"

Avi laughs, feeling lighter than he had in months. "I'll do my best."

"You better." He says and rolls his eyes when Avi bends to kiss the back of his hand. "You're ridiculous."

"You love me." Avi replies with a wink that makes Mitch blush deeply.

"Go away!"

And with another laugh, Avi exits the bar, now with a different reason to come back.


End file.
